A Demon's Rebellion
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: His name is Red. Impossibility surrounds his actions. What is known is that he is nothing like most Britannian nobles in Area Eleven are, maintaining and leading a private army of Elevens in his endeavor to accomplish an unspecified goal. And he will stop at nothing to succeed, even if it means drafting an exiled prince, a terrorist, and an immortal.
1. Chapter 1

29 Km north of Tikrit, two years ago.

A pair of Britannian soldiers were standing guard outside of a meeting room inside a G1. These soldiers were not normal because although their regular gear was the same as the other soldiers, the helmets on these two had a horn as if to imitate the imposing appearance of an Oni. The helmets were also painted a blood red color as was the equipment that the soldiers used. A Britannian soldier that was dressed regularly stopped in front of the door that the two soldiers were guarding and they permitted access.

"Enter." a cold voice said from behind the door.

The soldier entered and saw who the voice belonged to. It was a man with red hair who wore an Oni mask over his face. The soldier shuddered because he knew who this guy was. It was Red, a fearsome Britannian Field Marshal who maintained a powerful private army.

"What is it, soldier?" Red asked.

"The Russians have recaptured all of their territory east of the Ural Mountains and have established their capital at Krasnoyarsk. They are currently fighting both the Chinese Federation to the south and the European Union to the west. Reports indicate that the Russians are rapidly beginning preparations for a multiple-front war. At the same time, they are constructing something that many of our own people would find unfeasible." the soldier said.

"What are the Russians building?"

"They are building an Orbital Elevator. The Russians have been using their resources to build this structure to create an easy way for them to send supplies to and from their space station that is currently parked in geosynchronous orbit above Omsk. While doing so, their space fleets are busy gathering raw materials from Mars and awaiting the completion of the elevator so that the influx of resources will allow the Russians to begin mass-production of a new Knightmare Frame."

"Undoubtedly the Orbital Elevator is too heavily defended for the Chinese Federation to attack and successfully destroy. The Russians probably anticipated that the Orbital Elevator would be a strategic target when construction was started, so chances are that they have several thousands of troops deployed near the base. Any idea on where its progress is?"

"Yeah, they're about 80% done right now. The base of the elevator is already complete and reinforced and we suspect that the Russians will take around five to ten years to finish what's left, maybe even faster if they've been deceiving us. That's all the information I have, Sir."

"You are dismissed, soldier."

The soldier left the room, at which point Red activated a satellite television that guaranteed a channel of communication with the Emperor.

"My lord, new Intel on the Russians."

"What's going on with them now?" Emperor Charles Zi Britannia asked.

"The Russians are building an Orbital Elevator. They've been doing this while retaking their own territory back from the European Union and other factions."

"Then they must have been gathering resources while out in space. I do say, they've improved considerably from the last time anything came out of Russia."

"What makes this worrying is that the Russians are getting materials from Mars and with said materials they plan on mass-producing their own brutal Knightmares. The last time my forces fought against the Russians near Area Eleven at Manchuria, several of my Sutherlands were destroyed by a single group of three MeZ-204 Siberials. Not only that, but we had to resort to calling in bombers to neutralize the threat that they posed. That demonstrates how ridiculously tough the Russian Knightmares are."

"That's not good. If they can destroy several Sutherlands in combat with just three of those things, then even the newer Knightmare Frame models being developed will encounter trouble if pitted against Siberials. In any case, you're redeployed to Area Eleven because of your service record."

"Understood, your Highness." Red said before cutting the transmission.

* * *

Ashford Academy, Tokyo, August 10, 2017.

The tour made its way into the school clubhouse where many of Ashford Academy's fundraisers, dances, and parties took place. The school had been notified that Prince Clovis was visiting.

"The main entrance of this building is the ball room if anyone asks. A lot of our work in the Student Council is done in the west wing because there a bunch of conference rooms there. It's also where the staff of Ashford Academy does their meetings." Nina Einstein explained.

"What's the east wing used for?" Prince Clovis asked.

"That's a private residence." Rivalz Cardemonde answered.

Clovis didn't expect to hear that. "A private residence? Someone actually lives here?"

"Yeah, well our vice-president lives here along with his younger sister. She currently attends the junior division of the Academy. She's stuck in a wheelchair so she can't do a lot of things for herself. It would be too difficult for him to take care of her if they had to live in the dorms, so the principal lets them stay here as a favor." Shirley Fennette explained.

"That was kind of him to allow that." Clovis said with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Lelouch Lamperouge had utterly trounced a Britannian noble in a game of chess and had been paid around 400,000 pounds this time for the victory. Upon returning to the motorcycle that he borrowed from Rivalz earlier, he noticed a Britannian soldier wearing a red variation of the foot soldiers' uniform that also included a helmet that had a horn on top look in his direction for a split second before he turned around and resumed his patrol route.

"That's odd. Milly was supposed to meet up with me after I defeated the noble. Well, guess I'll wait here." Lelouch said before he heard footsteps and turned to the left and saw Milly Ashford walk towards him.

"Anything important?" he asked.

"Yeah, Prince Clovis is visiting the Academy right now. Found out because Shirley called me while I was getting something to drink." Milly answered.

"Dammit, that means I won't be able to return so long as he's there. On the other hand-" Lelouch was interrupted by the screeching of tires.

An APC came by and suddenly stopped about three feet before it would have totaled Rivalz's ride. Three soldiers dressed in the same getup as the one that saw Lelouch earlier jumped out of the Personnel Carrier and raised their AK-47s at both Lelouch and Milly.

"This is Oni 2-3, unidentified civilians here. Orders?" one of the soldiers said.

"I'll handle this." another voice said as a figure leapt out of the APC and landed in front of Lelouch. The figure wore a Oni mask over his face and was dressed in a red outfit that signified a high-ranking Britannian military officer.

"Who are you? I am the Field Marshal known as Red." the figure with the Oni mask said before continuing, "If you wonder, these soldiers are my personal forces, the Oni soldiers, named as such because their helmets and red armor make them resemble the notorious demons."

"Lelouch Lamperouge. The pretty girl here is Milly Ashford, Student Council President of Ashford Academy." Lelouch answered.

"Interesting." Red said as the Oni soldiers lowered their weapons.

"So what's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"There's a truck moving somewhere in the area. Get on-board and find out what's going on." Red gave Lelouch a walkie-talkie and said, "Once you hit the freeway, you'll start getting orders from one of my subordinates, Commander Naoto. Follow Naoto's orders to the letter if you two want to stay alive."

Red and the three Oni soldiers got back into the APC and then sped off. As Milly got into the sidecar, Lelouch started up the bike and sure enough when they got to the freeway, Lelouch's walkie-talkie buzzed and he brought it up to his left ear.

_"A truck that is possibly carrying poison gas is on the highway. It should be in front of you. Do you see it?"_ Commander Naoto transmitted.

Lelouch looked ahead and saw a large truck some fifteen feet in front of the bike and said, _"I see it."_

_"Good. You need to get inside of it along with your friend. Don't worry, I'll find a way to make it stop moving temporarily."_

A few moments later, something forced the truck to head along a route marked off for construction as it lead to the Shinjuku Ghetto. It crashed into the entrance of the tunnel and Lelouch followed it before stopping the bike next to the now-blocked off tunnel.

_"There should be a ladder near the middle of the truck and an open hatch at the top of the ladder. That's how you two'll be getting in. There will be no more transmissions from my end from here on out."_ Naoto transmitted before cutting the transmission.

As Lelouch and Milly got out of Rivalz's bike, Lelouch said, "I'll be climbing the ladder first."

Lelouch went up the ladder first and dropped into the open hatch and Milly had just reached the top when the truck began to reverse, causing her to fall in through the open hatch. Lelouch managed to catch her and set her down near a spherical object was the only thing in this part of the truck. Outside, an Oni soldier got on Rivalz's bike and started it up before riding off.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lelouch noticed that it was getting bumpy, he knew that something was going on. The open hatch revealed nothing but darkness, causing him to realize that the truck was going through the old subway tunnels. Looking at the spherical object, Lelouch wondered, "Who knows what kinds of masterminds are behind all this?"

*cut to Lloyd Asplund in his lab holding the keys to the Lancelot*

"KEYS!" Lloyd said with a frown on his face.

About half an hour later, the truck had stopped and one of the sides doors had opened. Lelouch had Milly get to one side and recognized the normal Britannian soldier through his armor and helmet.

"Hey, Suzaku buddy." Lelouch said as the soldier suddenly spinned in the air and then kicked Lelouch in the stomach knocking him near Milly.

"What was that for?" Lelouch asked as the soldier took off his helmet to reveal the face of Suzaku Kururugi.

"My bad, everyone looks alike in this helmet." Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku, you need to get me outta here. I think they're trying to kill me."

"Still haven't figured out how to turn off Night-vision."

"You haven't changed."

"Um, what's going on?" Milly asked.

"Oh yeah, Milly, this is Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku, this is Milly Ashford." Lelouch said quickly.

Suddenly the spherical object opened its four lids and instead of releasing poison gas, a girl with green hair appeared. Wearing a prisoner's straight jacket, she looked at Lelouch, Milly, and Suzaku before collapsing and falling unconscious.

As bright lights shone on the three when they got the green-haired girl off the truck, Suzaku saw his commander and said, "Hey, what gives, commander? I thought this was a Hasbro truck carrying smaller Hasbro trucks."

Suzaku's commander, a low-ranking member of Clovis's royal guard, said, "You know too much" before shooting Suzaku in the stomach.

As Suzaku fell he cried out, "L0L, pain!"

"Uh oh, looks like we need to make like sea-crest and get out."

The truck was self-destructed which allowed Lelouch and Milly to get away with the green-haired girl due to all the smoke the truck's destruction kicked up. Eventually they reached the ghetto itself and then Lelouch's walkie-talkie buzzed.

_"What is it? I thought that communications from your end were going to cease."_ he asked.

_"What happened inside? Besides, that's because I knew that the truck would try to evade Clovis's forces by going into the tunnels."_ Commander Naoto asked.

_"The truck was transporting this green-haired girl. Suzaku found us, but his commander shot him. I think it was a member of Clovis's royal guard."_

_"It is of little consequence. Clovis was planning on leveling the ghetto just to recapture her. Red's going to make an announcement to all Britannian military troops soon. Stay alert."_

Naoto cut the transmission and then Lelouch was seen by the royal guardsman who shot Suzaku. He and his allies prepared to shoot Lelouch but the green-haired girl got up and said, "No, wait!" only to take a bullet to the head that was meant for Lelouch. Falling into Lelouch's arms, some weird stuff happened as time slowed to a crawl. It involved Lelouch accepting a contract and then Lelouch covered his left eye after setting the girl down and said, "Alright, I've got one question for all of you: What do you think of CSI?"

Lelouch was answered by a multitude of answers that praised CSI and then revealed his left eye which glowed a bit red and said, "Miami."

The royal guardsmen put their pistols to their heads and then pulled the trigger on their weapons, killing themselves. A pair of red-painted Sutherlands then came around and the pilots, two Oni soldiers, got out and gave the activation keys to Lelouch and Milly before also telling them the codes. Lelouch also lifted the green-haired girl into his Sutherland and then they took off. Lelouch knew how to pilot a Knightmare and managed to teach Milly the basics before heading out.

Lelouch picked up a radio transmission and it said, _"This is Field Marshal Red. All Elevens and Britannian military soldiers, Prince Clovis Li Britannia is a traitor. All military forces are to kill him on sight and any Eleven terrorist that fulfills this order will receive full amnesty."_

_"Milly, this situation is going to get hairy really fast. All military troops in the vicinity have been ordered to kill Clovis. We need to get back to Ashford Academy and quickly!"_ Lelouch transmitted to Milly.

_"I hear you, Lelouch."_ Milly said before they sped off for the academy.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Ashford Academy, Clovis was talking with Rivalz when a member of his royal guard ran up to his prince and whispered something in his ear before leaving.

"Hmm, it seems that a situation is boiling in the Shinjuku ghetto right now and I need to leave. It was nice coming here." Clovis said before another royal guard member ran by and said, "Prince Clovis!"

"What is it?" Clovis asked.

"Your highness, military personnel across Tokyo have been told that you are a traitor to Britannia and now have orders to kill you on sight!"

"What!? Who gave those orders!?"

"It was Red! Even now there's infighting going on in the Shinjuku ghetto between the Oni soldiers and the troops loyal to you."

Suddenly, two red Sutherlands arrived along with an APC. The APC opened up and Red stepped out along with around ten Oni soldiers. The Sutherlands opened and from one of them Milly stepped out and Lelouch came out of the other.

"Le- Lelouch!? Lelouch, is that you?" Clovis asked.

"Clovis, you've got some explaining to do." Red said as his escort of Oni soldiers executed the royal guard member protecting Clovis.

"First, why did you order the complete termination of the Shinjuku ghetto? There were innocent people there!"

Clovis could not answer and then Lelouch said, "You feared that if word got out about this, you would be disinherited."

"Lelouch, eldest son to the late consort Marianne vi Britannia. I'm surprised that you're alive." Clovis said.

"Oni 2-3, permission to kill?" an Oni soldier asked.

"Granted by order of Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch said.

"Permission granted." Red said as well.

* * *

Britannian prison, three weeks ago.

Naoto Kozuki was bound in a strait jacket and awaiting execution when Red stopped outside of his cell and said, "Naoto Kozuki?"

"Yeah, that's me." Naoto coldly said.

"I'l be willing to free you and grant you amnesty if you are willing to join my private army, the Oni soldiers."

"Like hell I'll join you racist assholes!"

"Hold on now. The Oni soldiers are all Japanese. You'll be working alongside your own people."

"Sign me up then!"

Two Oni soldiers immediately opened the door and took Naoto with them.

* * *

MeZ-204 'Siberial'

Crew: one

Height: 4.67 meters

Weight: 7.96 metric tons

Appearance and general performance: Similar to the RPI-13 Sutherland, but with much bulkier parts, vastly improving firepower and defense while slightly penalizing speed.

Design features: Cockpit Ejection System, Air Glide System, Factsphere Sensor, Optional Float System, and Landspinner Propulsion System.

Armaments: 4x shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens and 2x chest-mounted Slash Harkens.

Optional weapons: 1x assault rifle (used for combat against infantry, gunships, tanks, and other Knightmares), 1x 'Vesken' high-powered anti-Knightmare sniper rifle, 1x 'Ruinator' cluster cannon (fires an explosive shot that upon hitting something explodes and releases smaller bomblets that explode mere moments later), 1x 'Russian Hellstorm' rocket launcher, 2x 'Kamarov' heat blades (close combat weapons meant for anything), hip-carried Chaos Mines.


End file.
